Dear Diary
by DarthFeral
Summary: Caius Volturi has found someone who he feels drawn to in a way he has never felt before. He feels even more attracted to her than he does to Athenodora herself. What ensues is something truly mysterious.
1. Her

**A/N - Sorry this is so short. The chapters are supposed to be diary entries, so I just decided to keep them short.**

* * *

I saw her for the first time today. Athenodora's beauty is nothing compared to this girl; I found it hard to keep my eyes away from her. Her name - I heard someone call for her - is like music. Angela. Its melody plays in my ears now even as I try to forget her for my wife's sake. Of course, my memory is perfect, and will not allow her image to leave my mind. I have never felt such a pull toward anyone in my three thousand or so years on this earth. Even to my own wife, I only feel a slight attraction. This young human - at least, I think she is human - must be my true mate. La mia anima gemella, my soulmate.

Her hair is like pure copper spun into thread as luscious as silk. Her skin is almost as pale as my own, but her eyes are a dark blue-grey rather than red or amber, which is why I suspect her to be human. I have not yet seen her in the sun, so I don't really know. She is petite, with a beautiful face that makes her seem much older than she really is, though I think she may be a teenager. This is something that makes me a little repulsed at the connection I feel to her. I suppose I am being rather stupid, as she will also someday be 22, the same age as I was when I was changed. I can wait for her, as long as she stays in one place. I think I will find a way to somehow keep her here, in Volterra. I cannot bear the thought of her leaving me.


	2. Him

**A/N - Please R&R. What do you think is going to happen? What do you think Angela really is - human or vampire?**

* * *

Dear journal,

I saw one of the Volturi. I think it was Caius, but I can't be sure. He was standing in such a shadowy doorway I could only see half of his face, and half of his body, but I couldn't see the color of his hair. I know Caius is blonde, and I kind-of like that, and… I'm rambling again. Anyway, he looked me right in the eyes. I swear it's true! I saw the red of his own eyes shining in the darkness, and he looked back at me, and then I felt this tug in my chest, like he had attached a cable to my sternum and was pulling me toward him. I was so scared, thinking stuff like 'does he somehow know what I am?' and 'oh my god, what if the secrets of I Mascherati are no longer secret?'

I really wanted to look away, but I couldn't. But then my friend called my name, and saved me from my little trance. I was all like to her "Did you see, that was one of the Volturi!" and she was just like "Insanity isn't transferable by blood, is it?" 'cuz she didn't believe me, and I think she must've thought it was something I ate. But anyway, I think I've written enough for today.

C'ya!

Angie

* * *

**Translations**

**I Mascherati - The Masked (plural)**


	3. Planning

**Well, I am looking forward to the reaction to this chapter - I love writing in an old-fashioned way. I also love comparing Caius's diary entries to Angela's and flipping back and forth to find similarities and differences, because, as you've probably already guessed, Caius is centuries - even millenia - older than her, and their writing styles differ in many ways.**

* * *

I must find her. Otherwise I will be consumed by this longing that has haunted me ever since I first saw her face; the longing that refuses to leave me now that I have looked into her eyes. Oh, Angela! Mia angela, my angel!

I don't know how I am to find her. Perhaps I will go to my brothers, and hope that they understand. I must not let Athenodora know - or maybe I should. Maybe I should be forthright and truthful, and tell her what has happened. She is my wife after all, and she has a right to know.

O! how my heart aches for this lovely young woman, this bellezza dai capelli di rame!

She confuses me, however. If her eyes were the color of her hair, I would safely assume her to be a vampire, as I am. Her skin is pale enough, for sure. But her eyes are dark blue-grey, as I know I have mentioned before. I wonder if it is possible for a vampire to have human eyes? I haven't seen anything like that even in three millenia, of course.

Now I must attend to business, and also lunch. I am rather thirsty now.

I broke the subject to Aro and Marcus, not outright, but subtly. Alright, I admit I wasn't all that subtle, but I was overwhelmed by my desire for the petite goddess to whom my heart now belongs. My angel, my beauty, my love! I cannot let myself write any more than this, as I will soon be driven crazy. I must cut this short - but I cannot bring myself to! Ah, now Aro calls me to discuss this very subject. I am saved from myself by my brother, thank god. I must leave now.

* * *

**Translations**

**Bellezza dai capelli di rame - copper-haired beauty**


	4. Compelled

**Here's another entry from Angela. I've been writing non-stop lately, so that's why there's going to be a few chapters in quick succession. I don't want to make you wait! Please R&R**

* * *

Hey journal,

Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I know I've had fleeting crushes on Caius in the past, and I know the feeling has flared up when I've seen portraits or photos of him, but this is a full-blown obsession! I honestly can't stop thinking about him, about those beautiful liquid-crimson eyes, that perfect blonde hair just brushing his shoulders. I know it's wrong - I mean, he has a wife! - but I just can't help it. I used to think he was hot and all, but that was just physical attraction. … I think I love him! I know that sounds stupid, and I keep telling myself exactly that, but it is so totally true, no matter how much I try to deny it. It's like some sort of compulsion, and I'm starting to fear that it won't go away anytime soon. Damn, I should probably talk to someone about it. Gimme a second - BRB.

Oh god, Cara just told me that she thinks it may be the mating pull. Now I really am scared. This could put all of I Mascherati at risk. I'm just gonna go hunting with Rebecca, Gabriella, and Adamo now and try to take my mind off things.


	5. Reveal

**This one is third person - not a diary entry. That's why it's longer as well. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Edward Cullen stepped out into the light… and was suddenly hit by something, which wrapped its arms around him and spoke in Bella Swan's voice: "Get back! You have to move!"

"Mm, heaven," he muttered, his arms encircling Bella's form.

"No, open your eyes!" Bella said desperately, I'm alive!"

H opened his eyes. She was really there. He stumbled back as she pushed him into the shadow, and then they were kissing passionately.

On the other side of Volterra, Angela Carelli was not having such a good day. She had originally gone out with some of her clan to hunt, but they had somehow been separated. And Angela was starving. So, forgetting the law against revealing herself to the humans, she pounced. Her teeth bit into soft flesh, and she drank until the victim's blood ran dry. It was such a rush, and the fact that it was so public, so fear-inspiring, gave her an amazing feeling of power she had never felt before. She dropped her victim's lifeless body and spun in a circle, hissing, her teeth bared in a terrifying grimace. The people of Volterra screamed, some starting to run, others frozen in shock. It was one of these that Angela pounced upon next. The bloodlust consumed her, and after she had drained her second victim, she bit into and ripped the corpse's throat out. Spitting it aside, she snarled at the remaining people who were still frozen in fear. They all came to their senses and ran, but in vain. With an unearthly screech and a crazed light in her eyes, Angela sped after them like lightning on wa no longer thirsty, but the thrill of the hunt was too strong to refuse.

And then, suddenly, she was pinned down by a pair of strong arms. She struggled, but could not break free. She screamed at her captor, but he held her fast.

"You are under arrest!" he shouted in her ear, trying to bring her under control, "For breaking the most important law in the vampire code!"

Finally calming down, Angela realised what this meant. She was going to die for what she had just done. This, for her, was the end of the line.

As Edward and Bella exited the hall, Caius felt a sharp tug inside his ribcage. What was is?

And then he knew, as a teenage girl with red hair and blue eyes was brought through the door. Her teeth were covered in blood, and the gore dripped down her chin. She held her head high, however, and though her eyes were filling fast with tears, she seemed as though she had accepted her fate, and would die with dignity. His own eyes suddenly grew moist. He felt as though his silent heart were being torn out of his chest. Without thinking, he cried out, "Mia angela, what have you done?"

Her head snapped in his direction, and their eyes met. He felt as though he were being physically pulled toward her. Angela obviously felt the same, as she tried to take a step forward, but was pulled back by the man holding her.

"This one was on a rampage." he told the Volturi gleefully, "Killing right and left like a savage." He grinned sadistically. "She must die for her crimes."

The girl let out a choked sob, staring at Caius with pleading eyes, and he knew at once he could not let her die. It would break him.

"No!" he called, "She will not die. I will not allow it."

Coming forward, he waved off the man holding the young woman, and took her in his arms.

"Do not be afraid, cara mia," he whispered softly, "I am here. You are mia anima gemella, and I cannot let you die."

In Caius Volturi's arms, Angela knew she was safe. As he called to his brothers that he would protect her, she knew for sure that her feelings for him were true. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Come, mi amore," he said, kissing her forehead, "let us leave."

His room was lavish, with a four-poster bed that had curtains which could be drawn, shutting the bed off from the rest of the room.

"Caius?" Angela said questioningly, "Why do you have a bed in your room if you don't need to sleep?"

He smiled at her, winked, and realisation dawned on her. "Actually, you don't need to answer that." she said quickly, a pale flush spreading across her cheeks.

Caius laughed.

"You should probably go wash up, cara mia," he told her, and Angela remembered the blood on her face.

"Yes, I probably should." she sighed, and followed Caius into the tastefully tiled bathroom. She splashed water on her face and rinsed off the worst of the gore, and then wiped off the rest with a flannel. Her eyes hurt, so she took out the contact lenses. Caius gasped when he saw that, underneath, her eyes were just as red as his. This made her laugh.

"Caius, I have to blend in with humans most of the time." she said, smiling. "Of course I wear contacts."

Caius gaped. "If humans are your main food source, how do you live among them without…" his face contorted into a grimace, remembering what Angela had just done - the reason why she was here in the first place. She hung her head at his expression.

"Normally I don't lose control like that," she whispered guiltily, "and I've had centuries to practice and condition myself. I'm sorry."

Caius wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I will make sure you never lose control again," he told her, "you are safe with me, my angel."

And she knew she was.


	6. Jealousy

**Ok, so Chapter 6 - Jealousy. Oooooooohhhh...**

**The reason this chapter is tiny because it's another diary entry.**

**Ok, just something I want to get out of the way - I know I said that Angela was crying, and in Twilight, vampires can't really cry, but this is my story, and in my universe, vampires can in fact cry. Another thing is that Angela wears contact lenses most of the time. I've actually just finished reading Breaking Dawn, and in that, I saw that normal contact lenses dissolve in a vampire's eyes. Angie's contacts are not normal human contact lenses. They are formulated to withstand a vampire's venom, and they only cover the irises, leaving a hole in the middle for the pupil to look through.**

**Also, if anyone's thinking that they've seen the name Angie somewhere else to do with me, then it's because it's on my profile page. My own name is Angie, and I named the character after myself.**

**Ok, explaining over. Sorry you had to get through this (if you even read it) only to get to a measly little paragraph of a chapter - I hope you enjoy it anyway. Plz R&R if you have comments or questions.**

* * *

Hello. This is Athenodora, as always. I cannot believe what my husband just told me! He has never felt the pull toward me, and he only married me because he needed a queen for appearances' sake. And this young vixen he says is his soulmate - argh! I cannot stand her! Even her name annoys me. Angela means angel, but I have never seen anyone less angelic. Her hair is a harsh metallic red, not golden like mine, and the red of her eyes (when she's not wearing contact lenses) just adds to the demon-like image, even though we all have red eyes. Honestly, I would not be surprised if her gift was to spit fire. Quite frankly, she is very much inferior to a woman like me, and she does not deserve Caius's heart. I do, but he doesn't love me! We have not made love in almost three millenia, not since just after our marriage was consummated, and even those first times seemed only to be acts committed solely because they were required, with no emotional input on his part. I have only held out for this long in the hope that he may grow to love me, but he never has. I hate him, but I still love him. I wish I had been the one in control - I wish I had kept him in the tower so he couldn't leave me. He cannot leave me! I know I deserve him, and this Angela does not. I need to find a way to get rid of her, because Caius belongs to me and no-one else.


End file.
